Night of Mafioso Demons
by UruRuki X AoiReiKai
Summary: I'm Making an OC Fanfic that will meet the Vongolas, you may join if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Night of Mafioso Demons**

Ok, I'm going to write a fanfic for Reborn! With an OCs mafia family to meet Tsuna and his family!

If anyone has suggestions of an OC or want your OC to be part of this, please post the OC's name, description, personality, fighting skills, e.t.c… on the review column!

If you want your oc to have his/her own Family just posts Name of the Family, Ancestor, when it was created, where it was Created and what relation it has to my OC's Family.

I'll be really happy to put the character as one of the main characters :D

The deadline will be… two weeks from now, on July 22, 2011.

* * *

><p>I'll give my OC's Family as an Example:<p>

**The Gazzetta Family:**

Ancestor: Aquila Veleggiare

Created In What Year: 500 years

Created in: Italy

History: The Gazzetta Family was created 100 years earlier than the Vongola By Aquila Veleggiare, the Gazzetta Family is a Group of 6 Mafioso who is trained as to watch over weaker people and defend the defenseless, they move during the night and normal by day, unless there is inevitable trouble or emergency; they hold the 6 Clear Rings of Elements, but one day they were ambushed by an opposing family and was thought disappeared in the History of Mafia Records for so many years, unknown to all the Gazzetta Family continued working in the Dark of the Night, using the darkness as their Advantage; the Gazzetta Family, Produce their Heir for every Generation until its Generation's Generations, until it reach it's rightful heir that will lead the group back to its rightful place in the world of Mafia.

* * *

><p><strong>10th Generation Gazzetta Family:<strong>

Takayori 'Hiruki' Matsumoto = The Clear Night Sky Demon, The Boss

Description:He has Semi-sort and long Black hair with a streak of red on the side, he's always cheerful and bright. He's a muscled short young man and he has a very beautiful voice.

Eyes: Hazel

Age: 15

Personalities: he's always found playing around when doing nothing, and often trying to seduce Tsuyosa a.k.a Hajime and trying to get his full attention, he can be very serious when it comes on fighting.

Fighting Skills: He's good in combat even with his short stature, in weaponry he can be more dangerous and his a skillful in hacking computer and any computer based things.

Weapons: Clawed Gauntlet

* * *

><p>Tsuyosa 'Hajime' Sawada = The Clear Mist Demon, Right-Hand-Man<p>

Description: he has semi-spiky reddish brown hair and long locks below, his shorter than Takayori and always wearing a serious mask on to cover up his emotions, he's slightly muscled but not as muscled as Takayori and he has a very beautiful voice that can rival Takayori's.

eyes: Bright Amber Gold with mix of Blood Red

Age: 15 (younger than Takayori)

Personalities: He's always wearing serious face on, and never showing much emotions at all, but can be a little humorous not by word but by action with Takayori is around he can never have peace.

Fighting Skills: he's very good at Martial Combat Arts, Aikido, and weapon combat arts.

Weapons: Claw and Bladed Gauntlets

* * *

><p>Atsuwaki 'Uruwa' Takeshima = The Clear Cloud Demon<p>

Description: he has long spiky black and blond hair, and has a gentle looks on his face, his stature is normal.

Eyes: Brown

Age: 16

Personalities: he's Gentle and caring, among the group he's calm and more reasonable and willing to help his family whenever he can.

Fighting Skills: he's normal at fighting, being the gentleman he is, but can be very terrible when angry or out of his mind.

Weapons: Three Pronged Spear

* * *

><p>Akari 'Reiya' Suzuki = The Clear Storm Demon<p>

Description: His hair is somewhat mix of Black and Blond, and he always had a nose-band covering his nose only to those who are not member of his family.

Eyes: Onyx Black

Age: 16

Personalities: he's a little stoic, but not entirely he can be very loving if he wanted to and can be very intimidating when annoyed and fun to be with if he's in the mood.

Fighting Skills: he's a Halberd fighter, he's good in fighting with halberds and daggers and expert at it.

Weapons: Halberd

* * *

><p>Yue 'Ao' Shiroyama = The Clear Thunder Demon<p>

Description: he has long raven black hair, and hypnotizing blue eyes and charming smile.

Eyes: Blue

Age: 18

Personalities: he calm most of the time but can be annoying and he loves to tease Tsuyosa and Takayori if he's dead bored. like Atsuwaki he's a Gentleman but can be dangerous if someone hurt his family.

Fighting Skills: he's good at combat and weaponry and good at infiltrating.

Weapons: Dual Edge Lance

* * *

><p>Ukei 'Kei' Yutaka = The Clear Sun Demon<p>

Description: Like Yue he has Raven black hair but his bangs covering the left side of his face, and somewhat normal looks.

Eyes: Onyx Black

Age: 17

Personalities: He's very Caring and Protective of his Family and he's always like a mother hen of the group and loves to cook.

Fighting Skills: He's more on Combat and Minor in weaponry, he use deadly kinds of Martial arts that hits every nerves to paralyze or kill his enemies.

Weapons: his legs and Fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Their Past<strong>

They grow up together at the day they were trained, by their Parents except for Tsuyosa who was trained by his mother, Tsuyosa was the Disowned child of Iemitsu Sawada, As the group met Takayori got his eyes on the Reddish brown haired boy and always loved to bug him and trying to impress him to everything he do, but one day they were taken by the Gesso Family and killed their parents, Their memories were locked away and were experimented on Human Box Weapons, and they were raised to assassinate and Destroy those who will get in their way. even though their memories are locked away their feelings for each other still lingers right there and then, but for Tsuyosa he's more Serious and aloof than before, they grew up as a weapon and never knowing what kindness and Family means.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>there goes my OC I hope you don't mind since this is my first time, so bear with me.<p>

**Thank you!**

**UruRuki X AoiReiKai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night of Mafioso Demons**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own hit man Reborn

**Summary: The Demons of the night of the Gazzetta Family has arrived in Japan and their motive is to eliminate the Vongola Family out of the Millefiore Family's way what will Tsuna and friends do if they finally meet Tsuna's Half-Blood Brother Tsuyosa the Demon of the Clear Mist. Will the Gazzetta Family succeed on eliminating Vongola or Will they Gain Back their Locked memories. **

**Chapter 1: Gazzetta is Here**

The plane to Namimori has land 6 figures had come out of the airport and head to the City.

"Here we are…Namimori." Hiruki said.

Tsuyosa walked past him.

"Then let's get to work." He said.

Atsuwaki put a hand on his shoulders.

"Relax Hajime-chan, we should rest for a while there's no need to rush things." He said.

The Reddish Brown haired Mafioso glanced at him.

"Uruwa is right, we shouldn't rush things Byakuran-sama didn't gave us time limit so we're free to do what we want as long as we do our job." Ao said cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's have some fun." Kei said.

Tsuyosa just huffed and went along with his friends, the 5 just enjoyed shopping, while Tsuyosa huffed and just shop for his own personal needs, while trying on some clothes.

"Hajime-chan, what took you so long?" Takayori whined and entered the dressing room.

There was numbers of Italian curses came out of Tsuyosa's mouth and kicked Takayori out of the dressing room. Atsuwaki came over him and helped him up.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

Tsuyosa came out from the dressing room with sorts of clothes in his arms, Atsuwaki and the others saw him glared down at Takayori.

**~After Shoping~**

They walked on the road quietly while Takayori tries to hug Tsuyosa, while the latter dodges those deadly gripping arms.

"So where are we staying?" Kei asked.

"Well, we can stay in an apartment." Ao said.

When they turn to the corner, Tsuyosa saw an old lady who is about to cross the street and a car is heading on her way, something sparked inside his cold and dark heart pushing him to charge forward surprising his friends. He ran and got to the old woman's side and carried her off to the safety of the road as the car zoomed passed them.

"Hajime!" Ao and Kei called.

"Are you alright?" Atsuwaki asked.

"Geez! Stop doing things on your own next time!" Akari said.

"Stop making me worry Tsuyo-chan!" Takayori whined.

Tsuyosa just spared them a glance and put the old lady down, she is surprisingly light for an old lady.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine good sir, thank you for saving me." The old lady said.

By the way she looks she seems to be a florist of some shop and she seems so frail as if no one is taking care of her.

"My name is Soraya Tsukushiya a florist." She introduced herself.

"I'm…" Tsuyosa looked at his friend to ask if it's alright to tell his name.

He received nods.

"I'm Tsuyosa Hajime." He said.

Atsuwaki and others introduced themselves.

"You seemed to be foreign for a Japanese people; do you have anywhere else to go?" Soraya asked.

"We don't have anywhere else to go for now." Atsuwaki said.

The old Lady smiled at them.

"Well, you can stay at my place as a token of my gratitude for saving my life." She said.

The group looked at each other, they were about to object.

"Alright." Tsuyosa answered.

Takayori nudged him on his side to get his attention, knowing what he wants to ask.

"Its fine, I'm not being picky about a place to stay, go find yourselves a hotel if you want, and I'm going with her." He said flatly.

The group can't argue with their Clear Mist Demon, so they followed him.

**~At the Flower Shop~**

The door swings open and 7 people sauntered inside.

"Please make yourselves at home, I'll make some tea." Soraya said sweetly.

"As you wish." Tsuyosa said flatly.

While the Owner of the shop is busy at the kitchen.

"Would you enlighten us with your strange behavior Night Reaper?" Kei asked.

"I don't know to be truth, something inside me sparked and it's too foreign, I just…don't know." Tsuyosa said looking away. "I'll go outside to get fresh air."

When he gets outside he saw a rose bud that is about to boom, he picked it up and held it right in front of him a little close to his face, just as he take a sniff the flower bud bloom, a smile unknowingly graced on his lips, unknown to him he attracts too much attention. When he looks up he saw people looking at him, boys and girls alike, blushing…at the far corner he saw a spiky brown haired boy along with Silver and dark haired boy walking at the other street.

'_It's Him!'_ He thought.

When.

"Tsuyo-chaaan! The tea is readyyyy!" Takayori called out and latched himself at Tsuyosa's waist and dragged him inside.

When the two got inside Tsuyosa's fist connected to Takayori's head.

**~1 Hour Later~**

Taka was still moping at the corner while the group is Discussing something.

"Alright we'll stay here if that's what Tsuyo-kun wants, we can look after the old lady since she has no one to take care of her, and we can also work here." Ao said.

"I agree, at least our Mist starts to get a little warm to others." Kei said smiling.

Tsuyosa gave them a cold look and just grunted. He put the cup of tea at the table and bit his thumbnail.

'_That boy…Could it be him?...Could he be the tenth?' _ He thought.

He remembers the look of that brown haired boy and that smile as if he doesn't have any problem in the world. Those care free smile.

'_That look…_' He thought.

Just remembering that happy look, he can't stand that feelings nipping at the back of his mind and that foreign feelings at the very depth of his heart, he bit his thumbnail harder and grunted which caused his friends to look at him worriedly.

"Hajime-kun…Are you alright?" Kei asked as his mother hen personality kicks in.

"Your Thumb is bleeding." Ao said worriedly.

Tsuyosa looked at them.

"I saw him." He said.

"Who?" Akari asked.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuyosa answered.

Their eyes widened. But it didn't last long as Tsuyosa himself stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." He said and went outside and walked around the area.

**~Night Fall Comes~**

Tsuyosa was heading back to the Flower Shop, Meanwhile at the restaurant the Sawada Family are having a family dinner.

"So Tsuna How's school?" Iemitsu asked.

"Its fine I guess." Tsuna answered.

"Tsu-kun already got friends on his first day!" Nana giggled.

"That's good." Iemitsu smiled.

But soon his smile disappeared when he saw Tsuyosa walked passed by just by the side of the window, soon his inside churns when Tsuyosa spared him an eerie glance as if Tsuyosa noticed that he was looking at him, and then he received a frightening and somewhat demented grin, but.

"Iemitsu? Is everything alright?" Nana asked.

"Ah, It's alright I'm fine." He smiled, but deep inside he's terribly terrified.

At the end of the table, Reborn noticed the whole thing just kept quiet.

**~Back at the Flower Shop~ **

Tsuyosa entered the shop.

"I'm back." He said.

By the open door Atsuwaki and Ao appeared.

"Welcome back." Atsuwaki greeted like usual.

"You better get iside and Pacify Taka, He'd been whining for almost the time you went out and it's making my ears ring." Ao said as he complains.

Tsuyosa grunted and went in, when he reached the living room he saw Takayori whining at the corner, he went close to him and his fist connected at the whining brat at the corner. Takayori immediately clutched his aching head and looked up.

"Quit whining and go to bed you cry baby, we got work by tomorrow." Tsuyosa said flatly.

Tsuyosa sauntered towards up stairs and headed to his and Takayori's room. At the room Tsuyosa put a barrier in the middle of the bed which disappointed Taka to no end.

"Mou! Why do you have to put a boundary at the bed?" Takayori asked.

"Because you're going to stick yourself like a leech if I didn't put that boundary…Don't even think on passing that line because I'm going to execute you if you did." Tsuyosa said and fall asleep.

Taka just pouted and went to sleep.

**~At the Sawada House Hold~**

Iemitsu sat at the couch, thinking.

"Is everything alright Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

"I saw him Reborn."Iemitsu said nervously.

"Who?" Reborn asked as he hopped at Iemitsu's side.

"Tsuyosa." Iemitsu answered.

"Who is he?" Reborn asked.

"My son from Rihana, I thought he's dead Reborn…But I saw him there…I saw him walked passed by and …and he…" Iemitsu said as he held his hand tightly.

"Calm down Iemitsu, we will discus this by tomorrow, rest for tonight." Reborn advised.

Iemitsu nodded and went to sleep. When Iemitsu is gone, Reborn looked at the window.

"A boy who disappeared now has returned, what could he possibly want?" Reborn asked himself.

He'll only find an answer if he meet that boy, when he have time. He'll make sure if that boy is really Iemitsu's other son from a different woman.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review._

**Sorry if the story is awful, I'm in a hurry on making this one, I'll do my best the next time….I'm really sorry if the story is Chappy and not really good. This is my first time actually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night of Mafioso Demons**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own hit man Reborn

* * *

><p><strong>So Far 4 OCs had joined I know My OCs are Evil, but read the Post and read about their Past, You'll see the reason why they became Evil. I also forgot to put Their Real Form as Box weapons.<strong>

**10th Generation Gazzetta Family: Box Weapon Form**

**Takayori 'Hiruki' Matsumoto = The Clear Night Sky Demon, The Boss**

**Box Weapon Form: His Form is Like Diablos of Final Fantasy 8 although he was wearing armor and his claws are sharper and his tail is long with a spear like tip.**

**Tsuyosa 'Hajime' Sawada = The Clear Mist Demon, Right-Hand-Man**

**Box Weapon Form: His Form is Like Bahamut from Revenant Wings although he's more of a Humanoid, his wings have claw like tips and his tail is long and has trident like tips.**

**Atsuwaki 'Uruwa' Takeshima = The Clear Cloud Demon**

**Box Weapon Form: His form is like Siva of FF U although he's surrounded by clouds.**

**Akari 'Reiya' Suzuki = The Clear Storm Demon**

**Box Weapon Form: His form is like Ifrit of FF U although he's red and has Halberd.**

**Yue 'Ao' Shiroyama = The Clear Thunder Demon**

**Box Weapon Form:His form is like Odin of FF 13.**

**Ukei 'Kei' Yutaka = The Clear Sun Demon**

**Box Weapon Form: his looks is just like the knights of the round in final fantasy VII **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Start of a New Day<strong>

**~Dawn~**

Tsuyosa sat up at his side of the bed and found Takayosi clinging on him like a Leech, at first he looked down at the sleeping beauty, his brows twitched in annoyance.

"MMM…Tsuyo-chan…I love you." Takayori mumbled.

Vein popped out of Tsuyosa's forehead.

**~Down at the Kitchen~**

Kei, Ao and Reiya were chatting when they heard a loud crash at the second floor so early in the morning. Few minutes more Tsuyosa came in and sat on his usual place, Kei served him some tea, sooner or later Takayori came in the kitchen with a huge bump on his head. Kei and the others looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Reiya asked.

"Did Tsuyo-kun greeted you a good morning with a fist?" Atsu asked as he came in the room.

Tsuyosa glared at them and continued drinking his green tea. Atsuwaki ignored the glare and just sat beside the annoyed Mist demon.

**~An Hour Passed by~**

Tsuyosa starts walking around the area and accidentally bumped on to Kyoya Hibari. At first they looked at each other and then engaged into an early fight, which ended up Tsuyosa winning, without further talk Tsuyosa saw the Familiar boy and starts following him, On the road towards Vongola Academy. While tsuna and his friends enter the school Tsuna looked back as if he sensed someone's following them.

"What's wrong tenth?" Hayato asked.

"It's nothing." Tsuna answered.

At the top of the telephone line, Tsuyosa watched his target as he enters the school. Tsuyosa let out the evil sneer on his face.

"I Found You at last." He said. "Tsunayoshi."

Like a frightening whisper cold wind brushed at Tsuna's back and looked at the direction of the voice he just heard and found no one.

"That's strange…I thought I heard someone called my name…" Tsuna said.

At the Alley Tsuyosa stopped walking as he found an Idea how to get close to his target.

"Saa, what a terrible Idea of execution…become friends with him and then execute him when the time has come…" He said and let out a low evil laugh.

But at the very depth of his unconscious heart.

'_**Stop! Don't do it…Please…No more killing! Enough is Enough!'**_

Tsuyosa gritted his teeth and held his head.

"Damn, Here it goes again!" He hissed.

He walked back to the flower shop only to see it was mobbed by crazy girls. Atsu and the gang just smiled and ignore them.

"Damn! I got to enter the Back door." Tsuyosa groaned. _'Curse their Beauties.'_

**~At the Back Door~**

As Tsuyosa opens the door, Genkishi appeared behind him.

"What do you want Genkishi?" He asked.

Genkishi handed him a Laptop and some Gadgets.

"Byakuran-sama wants to have you this; he'll contact you once you log in." He said.

Tsuyosa took the Gadgets and the laptop, and then he leaned to the wall.

"Another headache?" Genkishi asked.

"It'll leave soon, I got to go." Tsuyosa said.

**~At the Second Floor~**

As Tsuyosa reached his destination he logged on to the Laptop.

_**Please Log-in your Code Name:**_

Tsuyosa Huffed at this and Typed his Code Name.

_**Please Type Your Code Name: Night Reaper**_

After he typed his Code Name, an Image of Byakuran appeared on the Screen.

"_Ohayo Night Reaper-kun, I knew you would come." He said._

"What is it this time?" Tsuyosa asked.

"_Straight forward are we? Well now I hope you got better plan on your mission?"Byakuran smiled._

Tsuyosa gave Byakuran his darkest look.

"_Maa, don't look at me like that, you're scaring me!" Byakuran said._

"I know what I'm doing; I'll eliminate Vongola whenever I wanted to, I'll tear them apart if I wanted to."Tsuyosa said.

"_How about I'll send Zakuro and Bluebell for Back up?" Byakuran asked._

"We don't need that Brat and that Dope for a backup; we can do the mission on our own." Tsuyosa hissed.

"_Well that's good, so what do you have in mind?" Byakuran smiled and ate some marshmallow._

"I'll infiltrate Vongola Academy, and then I'll strike after I'm done playing with my Prey." Tsuyosa said.

"_OOH? You're going to infiltrate Vongola Academy?"Byakuran asked._

"Night Wing Ao is not the only one who is good at infiltrating if you must know." Tsuyosa said bluntly.

"_I really want to see the outcome of that infiltration. Ja, that's it for now, bye~" Byakuran bid farewell._

The screen went off…Tsuyosa closed the Laptop and leaned on the bench.

"Infiltrate Vongola Academy huh?" Ao said.

Tsuyosa grunted in response.

"I'll go to that school without being noticed and kill the Prick that gives me a headache." He said.

"So how are you going to do that Haji-kun?" Atsu asked.

"Simple." Tsuyosa said and his Amber Gold Eyes Glowed and his looks became different.

Tsuyosa stood up from his bench and showed them his new Identity. His hair became blond and his eyes became Amber Brown instead of Amber Gold.

"The name is Tsukosa Hajime the last of the Anima Famiglia." He said and an evil glint glowed in his eyes.

Atsu and the others are impressed by their Mist demon's ability; his illusions are very undetectable combined with his speech ability no one can detect whether he is an enemy or not.

"When are you going to start?" Akari asked.

"Tomorrow." Tsuyosa answered.

**~Meanwhile in Vongola Academy Office~**

Iemitsu was sitting at the couch with Vongola Nono.

"Tell me the truth Iemitsu, Who is really your son?" Ninth asked.

"Rihana was my first wife before Nana, I loved her but I can't stay with her, one day I heard the news that she bore a child." Iemitsu said.

"And you left her?" Reborn asked.

"…Yes, I watched her from afar, and my first born…after 5 long years I found out that Rihana and the rest of her group were attacked and killed the children and Tsuyosa are nowhere to be found, and years had gone by I saw Tsuyosa passing by at the restaurant where me and my family are having dinner…he looked at me as if he's going to kill me once he got in my side." Iemitsu said.

"I heard the same story like this before…there was once a family before the Vongola is born…The Gazzetta Family, they were ambushed and disappeared in our world, then came back and then disappeared again…could it be that your first son Tsuyosa is one of that Family's Member?" Ninth asked.

Iemitsu shook his head.

"It can't be…only those who possess the blood of the Gazzetta primo and his Guardians are the only ones can hold the Clear Rings. And Tsuyosa has a Blood of Vongola since he came from me." He said.

"Unless Rihana was also one of the Ninth Generation Guardians of Gazzetta Family.." Reborn pointed out.

"Impossible Rihana never told me anything like that." Iemitsu said.

Iemitsu can't believe what he's hearing. His first born is a Guardian of the long extinct Family, how could it happen.

**~The Next Day~**

At the Principal's Office.

"My Name is Tsukosa Hajime, the Last of the Anima Family." Tsuyosa Lied.

Unable to detect the Illusion,.

"Welcome to Vongola Hajime-kun, I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Ninth said.

Tsuyosa smiled evilly under that sincere smile.

"Hai…" He answered. _'I'll enjoy my stay and tearing this place apart without you noticing it.'_

"You may go to your first class now." Ninth said.

As Tsuyosa left the room, evil smile creeps out from his lip.

'_Let the slow and horrifying destruction begin.'_ He thought.

As he reached class 27 he introduced himself as Tsukosa Hajime and sat next to Tsunayoshi.

'_Commence Vongola's Destruction, mission 1 Befriend The tenth boss and make him suffer slowly without him noticing.'_ Tsuyosa said to himself and smiled sadistically.

"Hi, I'm Tsuna, what's your Name?" He said.

Tsukosa (Tsuyosa) Smiled at him.

"The name is Tsukosa Hajime, nice to meet you." He said.

"The pleasure is mine, can we be friends?" Tsuna asked.

Tsukosa smiled again.

"Sure." He smiled, deep inside he's laughing evilly. _'And I can also be your personal killer.' _

**~Later on that Day After School~**

Tsuyosa reached back to the flower shop.

"So how did it go?" Ao asked.

First no reaction, then Evil grin crossed on Tsuyosa's face which terrified his friends and then low evil laugh was heard.

"Waaaa! Tsuyo-chan is laughing!" Atsu cried. "And it's Evil!"

"Ao I'm scared!" Reiya said huddling closer to their oldest friend.

They scurried backwards as Tsuyosa looked at them with those evil eyes.

"Infiltration is complete; all I have to do now is destroy them from the inside. S-L-O-W-L-Y. ."He said.

"But Tsuyo-kun, aren't you a Sawada too, so it means you're going to kill your own Brother." Kei said.

Tsuyosa looked at him.

"I never had a brother in my whole life Uruwa-kun, I never remember having one too." He said.

**~Later that night~**

Tsuyosa got out from the bathroom, when the window opened; he looked at the direction of the window and saw Genkishi again.

"Aww Damn it, can't you give me some privacy Gen?" Tsuyosa said angrily for the first time.

Genkishi raised a brow (If he had one).

"What is it this time?" Tsuyosa asked.

Genkishi tossed a package at the bed and jumped away. When he's gone Tsuyosa opened the package and saw New Medicines for his Headache, and it said in the label: Take ones daily After Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner.

"The package doesn't belong to Byakuran-sama or any of the higher ups…could it be that Genkishi brought this one or asked the scientists to make one for me to relieve me from my headache?" Tsuyosa asked himself.

Suddenly.

"Wow, Genkishi-kun really cares for you a lot Tsuyo-chan." Atsu said.

Tsuyosa just stared at him.

"Don't tell me you can't see the way he looks at you." Atsu said.

"Not really." Tsuyosa said.

Atsu just chuckled.

"Oh! You better dress up before Taka-kun will molest you if you stay on that towel for long." Atsu said.

Atsu dodged the flying pillow and left. As Tsuyosa dress up.

"Does he really care for me?" He asked himself.

**~That Time at the Park~**

Tsuyosa stood in front of the fountain.

"Genkishi…" He called.

The Illusionist appeared right in front of him.

"Why did you brought that medicine to me, what do you want in exchange?" Tsuyosa asked flatly.

At first Genkishi couldn't answer, then he have to reason out.

"I care for you." He answered.

"And why?" Tsuyosa asked.

"You…You're a brother to me even I only watch you from afar, I…I…" Genkishi said.

"There's no need to force yourself to answer my question, it's alright." Tsuyosa said.

**~The Next Day at School~**

Tsuyosa closed his locker, when he was greeted by Tsuna.

"Ohayo Tsukosa-kun." He greeted.

"Ohayo." He greeted back. "Tsuna-san."

To complete his act.

"Ara? Where is your other Friends?" Tsuyosa asked tilting his head to the side/

Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, Hayato-kun was in the nurse's office and Takeshi is in the baseball field." He answered.

"I see." Tsuyosa smiled.

The two walked at the hallway, when Tsuyosa caught a glance of Bluebell and Zakuro at the distance with his good eyesight, Tsuyosa growled mentally.

"OH SNAP! My Head hurts!" Tsuyosa acted.

"You should go home and take a rest Tsukosa-san." Tsuna said.

Tsuyosa nodded and ran out of Vongola academy and snuck behind the Two Funeral wreathes.

"Where did that guy went up to.?" Bluebell asked.

"He just went out and disappeared." Zakuro said.

From Behind.

"What are you two doing here?" A dark and cold voice asked.

The two Funerals wreathes turned around to see a draconic Humanoid form shadow behind them. The two knew it's Tsuyosa.

"We're sent here by Byakuran-sama to monitor your mission."Bluebell said.

"I can do the mission fine!" Tsuyosa said angrily.

"Oh?" Zakuro said.

The Trident like tail darted at their side and Tsuyosa gave them a warning growl.

"Interfere in my mission and you'll have a very violent conversation with me!" he hissed and flew away.

**~Back at the Shop~**

Tsuyosa stomped at the living room and slammed the door from his room and typed at his laptop angrily.

'_Ohayo Reaper-kun~, Byakuran greeted._

Seeing how dark and how angry Tsuyosa looks, he immediately knew the reason why the Mist Demon so angry.

"You really don't trust me to do my job are you? You pea brained moron?" Tsuyosa asked in a low angry tone.

'_It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just worried about you.' Byakuran said._

"I'M DOING FINE! YOU COULD'VE SEND GAMMA RATHER THAN THOSE IDIOTS, GENKISHI IS ALREADY HERE!" Tsuyosa said angrily.

**~Down Stairs~**

Taka and the others can sense Tsuyosa's frustration from the second floor.

"What's wrong dears?" Lady Soraya asked.

Atsu Smiled at the sweet old lady.

"It's nothing madam, Tsuyo-kun is a little upset right now it's better to let it pass." He said.

Lady Soraya smiled.

"Well then I'll make him some cookies to calm him down." She said sweetly.

"I'll help." Kei said.

The two went to the kitchen and make some cookies.

**~Back Upstairs~**

"Call them off_ NOW!_" Tsuyosa hissed. "Before I'll kill them."

'_Fine, Fine I'll call them off.' Byakuran said._

Tsuyosa turned off his laptop and sighed aggravated, he then felt the wind blows inside the room and Genkishi stood up at the side of the bed.

"What is it?" Tsuyosa sighed.

Genkishi handed him a paper, Tsuyosa just took some few glances.

"So he'll be out with his friends huh?" Tsuyoshi said, and then he grinned evilly. "I'll toy him this time and see if my time going here is worth it."

Tsuyosa stood up from his chair and went out by the window as Atsu opens the door.

"Tsuyo-kun!" He called out only to find the person he's looking for is not there.

**~At the forest of Namimori~**

Tsuyosa stood at the center of the clearings, while Genkishi stood to watch. The air changes direction as Tsuyosa is engulfed by indigo flames and his body starts to transform, Genkishi took note that, his fellow illusionist is far stronger than him so he wouldn't mess with him, after the transformation, Tsuyoshi spread his wings and lashed his tail, and as he stretch his claws comes out.

"Let's have some fun." He said in his growling like voice.

And he flew off to where Tsuna's Direction.

**~At the Park~**

Tsuna and the Gang are having a good time when, Kyoko spotted something huge.

"Tsuna-kun? What is that thing coming on our way?" Kyoko asked.

"IT'S ALIEN GYAHAHAHA!" Lambo laughed.

In the air Tsuyosa grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"Found you!" He said and swooped down.

People in the park panicked and ran.

**~At the Shop~**

Atsu and the others choked on their drinks when they heard the news.

"The Fuck!" Ao Cursed.

"Mou! Why does he always have the fun?" Takayori pouted.

"Taka-chan, Tsuyo-kun is starting the mission without us…" Reiya sighed.

"He's just playing with his Prey for now…remember we got our own Targets." Kei said.

"I agree we should do our job…but isn't it too early for Tsuyo-kun to attack?" Atsu asked.

"He might be bored to death that's why he decides to stir a little chaos." Ao said.

**~Back at the Park~**

Tsuna and the gang tried to ran away, from this monster. Tsuna being useless he is fell over his own shoe. Tsuyosa raised his clawed hand and was about to strike, but a number of gun shots fired at him.

"Stupid Vongola Pests!" He growled and breathed out his searing flames.

Few Polices were burned to death as they were engulfed by Tsuyosa's Flames. He then Saw Tsuna scampered away and his guardians are shielding him for protection.

"DO you think you can escape from me? VONGOLA!" Tsuyosa roared, preparing to strike.

But From afar he heard Genkishi's whistle, He turned Back to his Target.

"You're lucky for now brat!" He said and flew away, disappearing at the thick mist that was created by none other than Genkishi.

Back at the group.

"Are you alright Tenth/Tsuna?" Hayato and Takeshi asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"What was it just now?" Takeshi asked.

"It looks like a Draconic Humanoid." Hayato said. "But how can that thing exist here?"

Then…

"TSUNA!" Dino's voice.

The group looked at Dino's direction.

"Are you alright?" Dino asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna said as he looks up to the sky.

"What the hell was that thing?" Dino said.

Sooner or Later some Vongola Family Members came and investigated the event.

**~At the Clearings~**

Tsuyosa Laughed Evilly.

"You could've seen the looks on his face." He laughed.

"You should be more careful next time." Genkishi said as he apply bandage on Tsuyosa's waist.

"But it's worth it, this is going to be worth awhile." Tsuyosa said.

Genkishi didn't say anything.

**~Back at the Shop~**

Tsuyosa entered the Living room and saw his Friends grinned at him.

"Did you get your fun?" Atsu asked.

Tsuyosa grinned and headed to his room.

**~At Sawada's Household~**

Nana handed her son a glass of water. Iemitsu looked so worried at his soon.

"That Dragon…" Tsuna began.

Everyone looked at him.

"I felt it that he's calling out for help…" He said.

"But he tried to kill you!" Dino said.

Tsuna shook his head.

"Yes, he tried to kill me but…his heart is crying out for help…crying to save him…" Tsuna said. "It felt like he had met me before… but I don't know where."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

**~Back at the Shop~**

Tsuyosa lay on his bed as tears streaming out from his eyes against his will.

"Why does it hurt so Much?" He asked himself.

He didn't know why he was crying, why he felt pain that he supposed never to feel. It really hurts him. His mind is battling.

_**/Why? Why did you do it?/**_

_\Shut up!\_

_**/Please Stop, Don't kill him./**_

_\It's my Mission to eliminate him./_

_**/please stop, you'll regret doing this./**_

_\I could care less.\_

Unknown to Tsuyosa, Takayori watched him on his sleep…he knew his beloved friend is suffering too much, he hated himself for being unable to help his friend.

~**Tsuna's Dream~**

Tsuna was walking in the very depth of darkness, it was cold, and he can't hear anything. Then he heard chains clashing together.

"Who's there?" A dark yet scared voice.

At first Tsuna freaked out.

"Wh-where are you?" He asked.

"I'm here." The voice answered.

"Where?" Tsuna asked.

Then lights appeared and showed the one who is talking to Tsuna.

"I am Tsuyosa, Son of Rihana." He said.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

Tsuyosa(the Real one) smiled sadly.

"I've been here for almost 12 years, and it's so lonely." He said.

"Why are you chained? Did you do something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

Tsuyosa shook his head.

"The Me you saw right now is the real Me and the Me you saw outside is the Evil Me." He said.

Tsuna was confused on what the real Tsuyosa is talking about, who is the me he is talking to?...then Tsuna felt himself being tug away from Tsuyosa and fall back into darkness.

"WAIT! Will We able to meet again?" He asked.

The real Tsuyosa smiled.

"Through Dreams we can communicate, in reality you can feel me close to you even if I'm not there, you're Touch reach to mine and mine reach out to yours…We will meet again…Soon Descendant of Primo…and be careful…Danger Lurks everywhere, waiting for the right time to strike…" Tsuyosa said.

And All Went Dark…

**~END DREAM~**

Tsuna woke up from his dream and looked at the window.

"Tsuyosa-kun…" He murmured.

**~At the Kitchen~**

Morning comes and Tsuna headed to the kitchen and saw his dad.

"Dad?" He called.

"Yes Tsuna?" Iemitsu answered.

"Who's Tsuyosa?" Tsuna asked.

Iemitsu's eyes widened.

**~At the Shop~**

Tsuyosa woke up early like he usually does and went down to the kitchen and, Kei gave him some green tea. He was silent.

"Is everything alright?" Kei asked.

"I'm Fine…I just got a strange dream." Tsuyosa said.

The n.

"More like a nightmare, you've been growling all night." Takayori chuckled and duck to dodge the flying mug.

"Knock it off Taka-kun." Ao said.

As Taka Sat beside Tsuyosa he received a fist pounded his head.

"Owwie!" He winced.

"Serves you right." Reiya said.

"You should refrain annoying Tsuyo-kun for a while Taka-chan." Atsu said.

Tsuyosa finished his green tea and prepared for school.

**~At 7:30 Am~**

Tsuyosa opened his Locker and taking his books out.

"Ohayo Tsukosa-kun…" Tsuna greeted.

"Ohayo Tsuna-chan…I heard the news yesterday…Are you alright?" He asked.

"Mm, I'm Fine." Tsuna smiled.

Then it happened.

'_**Through Dreams we can communicate, in reality you can feel me close to you even if I'm not there, you're Touch reach to mine and mine reach out to yours…We will meet again…**_ _**Soon Descendant of Primo…and be careful…Danger Lurks everywhere, waiting for the right time to strike…' **_

The voice rang on Tsuna's head, but then.

"TSUNA! Are you alright?" Tsuyosa asked he acted worried.

Tsuna Just Smiled at him.

"I'm Fine; I just spaced out a little." Tsuna said.

Tsuyosa raised a brow.

"And right in front of me? How inconsiderate, am I that handsome for you to space out on me?" he asked.

Tsuna let out a blush, Tsuyosa just grunted and chuckled. As the two walked in silence, As Tsuna was looking on the floor, Tsuyosa Glanced down at him he took out his hand and his fingernail are like metallic and was ready to stab Tsuna, But then…There is that smile again, he put his hand in his pocket again…He was irritated…why can't he have a chance to kill Sawada…Could it be that the ties of blood stopping him? Is Tsuna really his brother? His head is start aching again and that feelings start nipping at the back of his mind.

'_I'll have my chance soon, for now…I'll just wait.'_ He thought.

From afar a shadow lurks, watching the both of them walk in the hall way of the school.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Here is the next chapter, I hope I did good.**

**and so far Ocs had Joined:**

CloudyDays12's: Mai Kurikawa

* * *

><p>I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares's: Jaquelyn "Jack" or "Jackie" Tsukiko<p>

* * *

><p>AlouetteXxx's: Feliciano Gale and Jay Gale<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Night of Mafioso Demons**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own hit man Reborn

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Piece of Memories<strong>

**~Few Weeks Had Passed~**

Tsuyosa had a bad day and his older friends are worried that their young friend had failed on his attempt, they don't know why and what made their friend to fail on his attempt on killing his target and it's always not good to let their mist demon to had a bad day, it always end up with them had a couple of bruises and black eyes and they will not take any chance to let it happen again, Few days ago they were visited by the modeling Director and Tsuyosa was so furious that they signed him up without him knowing and it had been an unpleasant ride of their lives, well except for the lady of the house…so this weekend they were having a photo-shoot at the beach, which where Tsuna and his Family will have a picnic…This time Atsu and the rest will know and meet their targets.

**~Saturday at 9:00 AM at the Beach~**

Tsuyosa was blushing to no end, no, not from being shy about the photo-shoot he doesn't really mind showing off his fair white skin and good slim figure that girls would die to have but from annoyance because Taka and Ao is looking at his body for almost thirty minutes by now and it ticks him off. His bad mood got worse when one of the random guys is being fresh to him wolf whistled at had been with him since they arrived, either Atsu or Kei are the only ones he always listened too, Reiya had succeeded persuading him the last time, Ao was as close as Reiya and the only one who can't properly control the Mist demon is Takayori himself. Even though he can't control his Mist Demon he had always been so close to him since childhood, it's natural to have stubborn best friend and childhood love. So when the crew arrives they started the photo-shoot, one by one everyone marched their asses out of the dressing room and showed off their bare skins (except the lower body…well…you guys know what I mean –Blushes-). The director of Modeling was surprised to their new looks, Thanks to Tsuyosa's Illusions they were unrecognizable by any foes and their identity is well hidden.

"Alright Tsukosa-kun it's your turn." Director Shimokawa said.

Tsuyosa did as he was told (Reluctantly of course), he then posed at the camera and there were blinding flashes, which always making him go blind to the end. Meanwhile as Tsuna and friends are heading to the shore.

"Hey Tsuna isn't that Tsukosa-san in the photo-shooting?" Takeshi asked.

When Tsuna looked at the place where Takeshi was pointing and there he saw the topless Mist Demon, he just stood there watching. Back at the photo-shoot, Tsuyosa felt someone's been staring at him, so he spared a glance to his left and saw Tsuna looking at him…and Boy Tsuna is very red that can put a fresh tomato to a shame and the apple run for its money…unaware to what's going on a smile crossed his lips, only to surprise him as a flash went off, he looked at the camera's direction. And then…

"Tsuko-san that was a very charming smile, you just did! So…so worth dying for!" Director Shimokawa fainted.

"…" Tsuyosa was speechless.

**~During Breaks~**

Atsu was looking around.

"Where's Tsukosa-chan? (For identity secret)." He asked.

"I bet Hiruko was chasing him again." Kei said.

"Pervert Imp." Reiya huffed.

15 minutes later Tsuyosa came running and leap from the side as Taka pounced to glomp him from behind, but he end up on the floor, he pouted as he stood up.

"You Meany!" He pouted.

Tsuyosa just rolled his eyes.

**~At 3:30 PM~**

The Photo-shoot ended, everyone was dead tired and too stiff to move, so they rest at the hotel while Lady Soraya was resting at her room after she helped everyone packing few things.

"AH! That feels good!" Kei said as he stretched on the floor.

"It's your entire fault Taka, Now my backaches!" Reiya said.

"I thought it would be fun!" Taka whined

"Where's Tsuyo-chan?" Ao asked.

"He went to take a nap." Atsu answered.

At the room Tsuyosa was sprawled at the bed, he was dead tired, his back aches, and his muscles are stiff and his headaches. He immediately fell asleep after his head made contact to the pillow.

**~Tsuyosa's Dreams~**

There was nothing but darkness. Just darkness. Oh wait, his eyes were closed. Slowly, he tried to open it but no, it won't open. Why is it? He wonders. Then, he smells something. Something... What is it?...Chemicals!...

The scent creeps down to his nostrils. He started wondering where he was. Just then, sound of footsteps echoed. It was followed by the sound of the door gently opening and another footstep again.

The footsteps continued and stop. And he's positively sure that whoever is that person, it is standing near him. For the second time, he tried to open his eyes slowly. Slowly, slowly, slowly. And there, he saw finally manage to open his eyes A little. And again, slowly, he opens it widely and looks up only to find out that...

"I see, so you're awake." The stranger said. He tried tried to talk but he suddenly remembers that he's on a tube full of chemicals. So he decides to remain silent. The man let a soft chuckle. "It's okay, don't be scared. It's just a matter of time until the genes I inject to you and your friends took its effect."

He glares to him as he heard what he said. Seeing the glare that heis giving him, he let a loud laugh. "There, there. Don't give me that kind of scary look. Someday, you and your friends will thank me for injecting you those genes. Believe me." He said and walk away laughing.

He heard a metal door closed and everything goes black. He suddenly feels like He's losing all the air inside his lungs. He can't breathe. He's passing out... No, He's dying. He closed his eyes.

**~Dream End~**

And then, as he opens his eyes again, he's back, in his room, sweating heavily from a scene on the dream, the place and the voice of the man, it's very familiar to him. Though, He can't remember anything about it. He doesn't have any memories about his past. He and his friends just woke up on the church and since he can't remember anything, the priest, Father Renzo let him and his friends to stay there. That's until he and his friends decide to find their real self and leave the monastery. That's all he can remember then there's Byakuran and asked him and his friends join Millefiore as their assassination squad.

To take his mind away from his dream for a while, he decides to take a short bath. And since he's not hungry, he just go out of his room to take a walk.

He looks at his watch. It's already 5:30 PM. The shore is already busy. People are heading to the water, works and to whatever place they are going. But him, he don't know where he is heading. He's just walking without a direction.

Anyway, he'sthinking about going on some place and that anyway, he'sthinking about going on some place and that place is the rocky side of the resort. As he reached the place he sat at the boulder and watched the sun sets, it remind him of something he had lost before but he couldn't remember, he closed his eyes and feel the wind brushing gently on his face. When…

"Tsukosa-kun?"A Familiar voice calls.

He turned his head to see who was calling him. And there he saw Tsuna standing behind him with a gentle smile; Tsuyosa looked at the brunette as he sat beside him.

"Why are you here?" Tsuyosa asked.

"I just passed by and I saw you sitting here alone and you look so lonely." Tsuna answered.

"I'm not lonely; I was just trying to remember something that I had lost before." Tsuyosa said.

"What was it, maybe I can help." Tsuna said.

Tsuyosa shook his head.

"You can't find it…it's something impossible to find and hard to acquire…" He said.

"Then tell me what is it?" Tsuna asked.

Tsuyosa looked at the sun as it completely set as the moon claims the sky.

"It's my memories." He answered. "I can't remember who I was; I don't remember the place of my origin nor was my family…everything blank, only my name is all I can remember."

Tsuna sat closer to his own killer in silent comfort.

"I had a dream a while ago, and I have strong feelings that dream is connected to my past…" Tsuyosa said.

"It will resurface soon I know." Tsuna said.

Tsuyosa nodded in understanding.

"And when it happens I will take that chance and grasp that fragment of memory and will never let it go, that piece of memory will lead me to my true self and find out who I really was before I lost all of my memories…not only me but my friends as well." He said.

"I Understand…I'm always here to support you Tsukosa-kun…Vongola is here to help you." Tsuna said.

Tsuyosa just nodded in understanding.

**~7:00 Pm in the Evening~**

Tsuyosa came back to the hotel, Atsu and the others sensed something about him was off, their young friend's face was pale and he was shaking and wobbling.

'_Was this a side effect of that dream?' _He thought.

His head was pounding and the last thing he knew was his friends rushing over him as his knees buckled, Taka who was near leaped and caught him calling his name.

"TSUYOSA!"

Later the mist demon was tuck on his bed, Taka came in the room and his face was livid.

"Whoever did this to him will pay!" He hissed.

Then…

"Tsuna-chan…where are you?"Tsuyosa murmured unconsciously on his sleep.

The group glanced at him worriedly.

"Could it be that his memories are surfacing up?" Atsu asked.

"Our memories come bits by bits, fragments by fragments…maybe Tsuyo-kun's starting to come up." Kei said.

"So what's Tsuyosa's condition?" Ao asked.

"He got Fever, but he's cooling down in good rate." Reiya said.

"As expected, his regeneration is good." Taka said.

"So what are we going to do now, are we going to continue?" Atsu asked.

Then…

"Con…tin…ue, we'll continue." Tsuyosa groaned.

Taka and the others looked at each other worriedly at their younger friend. They knew he will only suffer more once he gained his memories, he'll remember all those things he had done and how he took the lives of those innocent families, pain was his great enemy…once his memories are back, the pain will push him to the point of no return and break him apart, breaking him to the point that mending cannot cure him. They fear Tsuyosa will be the key of destruction and chaos, if that happens they will lose their youngest and their only Clear Mist Demon. They will protect him like he did to them before and they swore they will do everything to keep him from harm's way, even if they have to kill.

**~At the Vongola's Cottage~**

Tsuna was looking at the Hotel Building; he felt that Tsuyosa was crying. Then he remembered.

"_I had a dream a while ago, and I have strong feelings that dream is connected to my past And when it happens I will take that chance and grasp that fragment of memory and will never let it go, that piece of memory will lead me to my true self and find out who I really was before I lost all of my memories…not only me but my friends as well." _Tsuyosa's sad voice rang on his head.

Tsuna looked from the sky.

"Tsukosa's so sad…" Tsuna murmured and closed his eyes to stop tears from falling but those tears kept falling… "And I want to help."

By the door reborn was looking at his charge, he decided to leave him be and walked away from the room, Then as he turned to the corner he saw a girl with light brown hair.

"How's the boss?" she asked.

Reborn tipped down his fedora, knowing what it is she just nodded.

"Jackie, I have a job for you." He said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to find information about this Tsukosa guy…He seems very suspicious to me…" Reborn said.

"I understand I'll try." She said and went off.

Reborn just stood there, he got bad feelings about this Tsukosa guy and he's determined to find out who he really is.

**~At the Hotel~**

Tsuyosa was having another dream… you can say it's nightmare.

**~Tsuyosa's Dream~**

He was walking on the streets of Italy to visit his friends in the hospital, since Atsu, Ao, Reiya, Taka and Kei got high fever since three days ago and it's not normal to have fever for three days. So as he walks down the street. While walking, a small girl caught his eyes but to his horror, the girl runs on the highway. A car with a driver driving hastily was coming. He don't knows if the car is out of control or the driver is drunk. The girl stared to the car wide-eyed then, He...

"Stupid brat!" He yelled and run towards the kid and pushes her out of the way.

He doesn't know what happen but as he save the girl, the car hits him with a lot of force. He fall down and hit his head. Blood rushes from the open wound on his head. He heard some gasp from the people. His head is spinning. However, he don't feel like passing out nor feel any pain. Is this normal? Slowly, he gets up while holding his bleeding head.

"Ow." He whispers. His head is still spinning but well, he'll live.

A man stops in front of him.

"Daijoubu?" He said or maybe.

"Sorry?" Tsuyosa said wiping the blood on his head with his hand.

"Oh, gomen... Uhh... I mean, sorry, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a headache but other than that, I'm fine." He respond...

He sighs with his answer and turn to the driver who's already out of his car and looking to him scared.

"I'm Kanon Sawajiri. A detective. I'm not assigned here but I have some friends on the police department. Come on, you better explain your part in there." Kanon said.

"Sir?" A woman's voice called. He turns to his side. There, a woman around 30's is standing along with the kid he saves.

"Are you alright sir?" She asks worriedly. Tsuyosa just nods in response. She let a sigh of relief. "Thank god. And thank you for saving mydaughter." Hejust nod.

"Maam, you must come with us to too." Kanon said to the girl's mother. The woman nod. "And you must come too. I will bring you to the hospital." Kanon said turning to him. Say...

"No, it's ok. I know how to take care of myself."

Kanon let a sigh. "But your wound needs some patching." Tsuyosa shook his head and walk away. While walking away he heard him said... "Ganko na hito desu..."

Tsuyosa ignores what he said and continues walking. He decides to go home to do something with his wound. But before he can reach his small apartment, a black car stops in and a man walks out. The man had long black hair with reddish eyes. He's wearing a white formal suit, black pants and formal shoes.

He smiles a little to him.

"Hello, Sir. I'm Dr. Frederick Mort. And I saw what accident happens to you. I can see that you're fine. But as a doctor, I still can't let you go and take care of that wound alone. It's big and needs some patching up. It's my job to be sure that people are safe."

"Fine. But I won't pay you. You offer your help. I didn't ask you too so make sure you won't ask a payment to me later." he answers Frederick...

Frederick just chuckle at Tsuyosa's response and open the passenger seat of his car. He enters and Frederick closed the door. After, he hops in on the driver's seat and drive. The whole trip was quiet. But then, Frederick decides to break the silence. "What's your name? I forgot to ask."

"The name is Tsuyosa Hajime, People calls me Tsuyosa." He answered.

"Beautiful." Frederick said after He told him his name. The car then stops in front of a large building. He and Frederick go out of the car. Tsuyosa started looking around. It seems that the place is deserted. No sign of life. Even the building or maybe Frederick's clinic seems abandoned.

Frederick smiles. "I'm a busy doctor. So I choose a building away from the noise so I can focus on my experiments." He answers and walk towards the building. Tsuyosa follows. For some reason, he doesn't trust him. He's hiding something and he want to know what it is. He will find out about it even He know, it's somehow dangerous.

The mouse enters the cat's trap. Who's the mouse and who sets up the cat's trap? Oh, maybe the mouse is Tsuyosa himself and the cat is the doctor, Him and Dr. Mort, Enters his clinic though for him, it looks more like an abandoned building. It's very dark in there. But as Frederick press the switch, the room finally shows its real color.

"Follow me." He said walking forward. Tsuyosa follow. As the two of them walks, Tsuyosa looks around. The place is scary. He also notices that the walls are ash in color. Is it possible that this hospital (or clinic) have gone through a big fire?

Judging by the looks of the wall and floor. Yeah, maybe.

Frederick stops in front of a glass door. He can see through the glass that the room is perfectly clean. So Tsuyosa guesses that this is his main clinic. He opens the door and step aside for him to enter first. He... Give him a hard glare before entering.

"Sit." He said motioning you on the chair. Tsuyosa obey and sits there.

"Wait me there." He said and walks on the other door on the corner. While waiting, Tsuyosa grab his iPod and listen to a song. Before I decay by the GazettE (I really love the band and their song)

The doctor returns with some equipment. It's on an aluminum tray. There is much equipment but what equipment makes Tsuyosa scared. Scalpel! What is that scalpel doing in there?

Frederick pulls a syringe. "Hey! What are you planning to do with that?" Tsuyosa ask standing. He looks to Him.

"I will patch your wound up. So I need to inject you some anesthesia." He said.

"What?" Tsuyosa exclaimed. He sighs and pats Tsuyosa's shoulder.

"It's ok. Trust me." He said

"What makes you think that I will trust you." but decide to trust him only 'THIS TIME'.

He smile and inject him the chemical, then, as the chemical enters his system. He feels numb and he feel like his eyelids are closing.

"I will kill you, just wait..." That's what he thinking before he passes out.

Eerie black Tendrils creeping on his vision and grabbing his limbs, soon it embraces him, he tried to scream but his voice fails him, he tried and tried, until something or someone was calling him.

"…Sa!...Tsuyosa! Wake up! You're Dreaming!" a distant voice calls

**~Dream End~**

Tsuyosa Jerked to the side, with his reflex he tried to punch Takayori in the face but the Dark haired teen is holding him with such force and shaking him slightly.

"Tsuyosa wake up Damn it!" Taka yelled in despair.

He was losing it! Damn he can't save his friend! Tsuyosa's eyes were blank and lifeless at the door Atsu and the gangs are banging the poor door.

"TAKAYORI OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Reiya's voice..

Taka dashed to the door and opened it immediately, and soon Atsu ran inside.

"What's going on? Why Tsuyo-kun is screaming!" Ao asked.

"He's having nightmares! And I don't know what to do?" Taka said.

Atsu who seems calmer walked towards his young friend who is now crying and gasping for air hidden under the blanket.

"Tsuyo-kun?" He calls out.

Not recognizing the voice Tsuyosa screeched and back away. Taka came to his side and pulled the frightened teen to his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Shhh! everything is alright now Tsuyosa-chan, me and the whole gang is here for you, Hush now…" Taka said in a gentle and calming voice, He hated himself for everything, he wanted to help his younger friend, but he sees himself as powerless person when it comes on helping his beloved friend…

He then felt it, he felt Tsuyosa hold on to his shirt as if he was too afraid to let go…and seeking comfort to the warmth of the darkness that he was clinging to. Taka smiled lovingly, it's his first time that he saw the younger submit to his care and let him see his defenseless stature.

**~At the Vongola Cottage~**

Tsuna was screaming his lungs out and sat up at his bed, panting and gasping, he had just a dream, a dream where he and Tsuyosa(the real one) was talking when all of a sudden horrible visions came to his mind…the pain was unbearable and the sight of that memory making him want to throw up, Tsuna cried and cried tears were flowing freely from his eyes, when.

"Tsuna?" A squeaky voice came to his room.

Tsuna looked at the door and saw Reborn's figure, Tsuna turned back on crying, Reborn hadn't seen Tsuna like this before he must have dream something bad that drove the young Boss to tears. The infant Mafioso hopped at the young Vongola's side.

"Reborn!...I'm scared!" Tsuna sobbed.

"What makes you scared on your sleep?" Reborn asked.

"I…It's Tsuyosa-san..He…He was…He was!..." Tsuna cried again remembering the nightmare he had.

"Hush! Tsuna, calm down." Reborn said.

Tsuna took deep breath and exhaled.

"Tsuyosa-san…he….he was in pain…he was calling for me,he said he wants to go home…he wants to go home but he can't…he can't escape! I…I saw some parts of his Memories Reborn…a-and it's too painful….I-I can't bear it!" Tsuna Sobbed.

Reborn can't do anything about this for now.

"Go to sleep Tsuna…We'll discuss everything about it tomorrow with the others and I'll have Mukuro check out on that dream of yours." He said.

When he was about to leave.

"P-please don't leave….Please Reborn don't leave me all alone." Tsuna begged.

Reborn sighed and hopped to Tsuna's side again and sleep beside his distressed student. By Tomorrow he'll have Mukuro check out on that nightmare and maybe it will be a clue to know where is Iemitsu's First born child's where about. He put aside his thoughts and went to sleep.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Here's the third Chapter…I'll be unable to post for one or two weeks by now because I'll be preparing for my Prelim Exam and My Report, but don't worry after my Exam and Report I'll continue posting.**


	5. DXHellBurnerAir's OC

**Night of Mafioso Demons**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own hit man Reborn

Hoi! Hoi! I sneak up behind my mom's Back to Post DX-HellBurner-Air's OC!

* * *

><p><strong>Shido Family<strong>

Ancestor: Yuruki Shidona

Created In What Year: 400 years

Created in: Japan

History: The Shido Family are the Japanese Mafia whom The Gazzetta Family rescued back then, they were allied to the Gazzetta Family and their loyalty to the family was legendary, from generations to Generations they loyaly stayed at Gazzetta Family's side.

* * *

><p><strong>10th Generation Shido Family:<strong>

Misao 'Mao' Yamaguchi = The Crystal Sky, The Boss, the Flame of Rebuke

Description:He has Semi-sort and long Blonde hair, he's always cheerful and easy going. He's a muscled short young man and he has a very beautiful voice.

Eyes: Hazel

Age: 15

Personalities: he's always playful when doing nothing, and often trying to seduce Akito and trying to get his attention, he can be very serious when it comes on fighting.

Fighting Skills: He's good in combat even with his short stature, in weaponry he can be more dangerous and his a skillful in hacking computer and any computer based things.

Weapons: Sword

* * *

><p>Akito 'Aki' Ichiki = The Crystal Mist, Right-Hand-Man<p>

Description: he has semi-long black hair and long locks below, his Taller than Misao and always wearing a serious mask on to cover up his Happy self, he's slightly muscled and he has a very handsome voice.

Eyes: Jet Black

Age: 15 (Older than Misao)

Personalities: He sometimes wearing serious face on, and never showing much emotions at all, but can be a little humorous not by word but by action like Tsuyosa with Misao is around he can never have rest..

Fighting Skills: he's very good at Martial Combat Arts.

Weapons: Tonfa

* * *

><p>Shinri Ninomiya= The Crystal Cloud<p>

Description: he has long black hair, and has a gentle looks on his face, his stature is normal.

Eyes: Brown

Age: 16

Personalities: he's Gentle and caring, among the group he's calm and more reasonable and willing to help his family whenever he can. He's just Like Atsuwaki of Gazzetta Family

Fighting Skills: he's normal at fighting, being the gentleman he is, but can be very terrible when angry or out of his mind and angry for hurting his friends

Weapons: Rope Dart

* * *

><p>Youya Shirato = The Crystal Storm<p>

Description: His hair is Black, and he always had a head-band on his head.

Eyes: Onyx Black

Age: 16

Personalities: he's a little energetic, but not entirely he can be very loving if he wanted to and can be very intimidating when annoyed and fun to be with if he's in the mood.

Fighting Skills: he's an Archer, he's good in fighting with Bows and arrows and daggers and expert at it.

Weapons: Bows and Arrows

* * *

><p>Gakuyo Kazui = The Crystal Thunder<p>

Description: he has long raven black hair, and hypnotizing blue eyes and charming smile that can make his fans swoon.

Eyes: Blue

Age: 18

Personalities: he calm most of the time but can be too sweet and he loves to tease Aki and Misao if he's dead bored. Like Shinri he's a Gentleman but can be dangerous if someone hurt his family.

Fighting Skills: he's good at combat and weaponry and good at infiltrating.

Weapons: Daggers

* * *

><p>Chizuru Shiikureta = The Crystal Sun<p>

Description: Like Shinri he has Raven black hair but his bangs covering the right side of his face, and somewhat normal looks.

Eyes: Onyx Black

Age: 17

Personalities: He's very caring and Over Protective of his Family and he's always like a mother hen of the group and really loves to cook.

Fighting Skills: He's more on Combat and minor in weaponry, he use deadly kinds of Martial arts that hits every nerves to paralyze or kill his enemies.

Weapons: Strings and needles.

* * *

><p>Guren Kawarenu = The Crystal Rain<p>

Description: He has a wavy short hair and always have a foxy smile on his face (like Gin Ichimaru on bleach)

Eyes: Onyx Black

Age: 17

Personalities: He's very sly and Protective of his Family and he's always like the cunning Imp of the group and loves to Play.

Fighting Skills: He's more on Combat and more in weaponry, he use deadly kinds of weapon Martial arts that hits every nerves to paralyze or kill his enemies he dislikes the most. He's the Doctor of the group.

Weapons: Scalpel.

* * *

><p><strong>Their Past<strong>

They were rescued by Tsuyosa while he was away from the his group to have an alone Time, since they were a child they were one happy family that is one powerful Family attacked and destroyed their home and abused them for their own pleasure, one night they attempted to escape, which they successfully did and reunited with their family, but one by one they were hunted down and their parents were killed in order for them to escape…telling them to run and don't look back, that they did and realizing their parents are no longer with them, they tried to search for them but stumbled across Tsuyosa who told them that their parents cannot be with them anymore…understanding what he meant they wept…through Sympathy they were taken care under Tsuyosa's Demonic wings.

* * *

><p>To: DX-HellBurner-Air<p>

Your Oc Family will appear on the Later Arc of My Fanfic I hope you don't mind I have a good plans for your OC, you may pass another Oc for my current story…I hope you understand and I'll be waiting for your Other Oc.

UruRuki x AoiReiKai


End file.
